


Самообладание

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Самообладание — второе имя Эрика Леншерра.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	Самообладание

Самообладание — второе имя Эрика Леншерра. Так что не надейтесь увидеть его волнение. Нет! Даже перед церемонией бракосочетания с Чарльзом, он все равно будет оставаться внешне спокойным. Выкурит сигаретку, глубоко вздохнет и отправится на улицу, где будет ждать своего жениха у алтаря.

И при этом Эрик будет абсолютно невозмутим. Его коленки не будут трястись, а сердце продолжит размеренно биться. Именно так. И никак иначе.

А то, что весь металл вокруг будет издавать жалобный скулеж и самопроизвольно взлетать — это сущая ерунда. Эрик здесь совершенно не причем!

«Дыши глубже, все хорошо. Я сейчас подойду» — звучит в его голове голос Чарльза. И становится чуточку спокойнее. Но недостаточно, так что металл продолжает сходить с ума. А где-то в третьем ряду чертыхается Росомаха, чьи когти начали жить собственной жизнью и высовываться наружу не зависимо от его воли.

Но все придет в норму ровно после того, как молодожены произнесут заветное «Да!» перед священником.

(Но это не точно…)


End file.
